


when you kill the lights and kiss my eyes

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, GUESS WHO GETS MURDERED, Hell, Hell!Sabrina, Prompt Fic, Queen of Hell, Sabrina is 18 AU, Tumblr Prompt, post part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Don’t touch her!”There was an explosion, and then there was silence.Sabrina let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	when you kill the lights and kiss my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Oh my god, I thought you were going to die! Please don’t ever scare me like that again.

“ _ Don’t touch her!”  _

There was an explosion, and then there was silence. Lilith opened her eyes, carefully pushing herself up from the floor. On the far side of the throne room Sabrina stood shaking, pale as a ghost, her hands outstretched in front of her. Between them, still as a tombstone, lay Lucifer, eyes wide open but covered in his own blood. 

Sabrina let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees. 

Without thinking, Lilith rushed to her side, brushing away her hair and cupping her face, “Look at me, Sab- my queen, it’s alright, you’re alright.” 

“Father,” Sabrina whispered staring at The Dark Lord’s body, “He's going to be so angry with me-“

“He’s dead, my queen, you killed him,” Lilith forced her voice not to shake. It was true, for her entire existence she could feel him, thay dark presence always lurking in the shadows, but now, nothing. 

Sabrina’s gaze shifted to Lilith, “Oh my god, I thought you were going to die! Please don’t ever scare me like that again, I don’t want to be alone.”

Lilith couldn’t help the small smile as she shook her head. It had been six months since Sabrina had been crowned Queen of Hell, growing more and more powerful by the day. She was different somehow, and Lilith often wondered what happened to the girl who had thanked her all those nights ago by the well all those months ago. There was no doubting the Morningstar blood in her now, Sabrina was ambitious, calculating, and possessive- especially when it came to Lilith. 

“Perhaps my queen would like to retire to her chambers for the night?” Lilith said, phrasing it as a question but gripping Sabrina’s wrist and pulling her to her feet all the same. Sabrina’s hands trembled and she was still ghostly pale. 

“Yes,” Sabrina said in a far away, “That is what I would like.”

“Dispose of  _ this _ ,” Lilith instructed the demons as she led Sabrina past the corpse of the Dark Lord, “It is upsetting your queen.”

In Sabrina’s royal bedchamber, Lilith silently helped her undress and get into bed. This time was precious, Sabrina was unstable, more so than usual, and her sudden rise to sovereign reign left everything in flux.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Sabrina repeated as she lay in bed. She reached out for Lilith. 

Lilith leaned down to kiss her forehead, “I’m right here Sabrina.”

“Stay,” Sabrina said, her words more a plea than a command. 

Without hesitation, Lilith got into bed beside her, drawing the little queen into her arms and kissing her forehead again. She’d lay in Sabrina’s bed only one other time, the night of Sabrina’s coronation. Lilith had been requested in Lucifier’s chambers, but Sabrina had denied him.

“I think not,” she’d said, without even looking at Lilith, “She is my handmaiden now and I have need of her.”

Strangely, he never summoned her again. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Sabrina breathed. 

“I won’t,” Lilith held her tighter. 

“You promised me forever,” said Sabrina, “Forever and a glorious day.”

Lilith knew she was trading one Morningstar for another, but Sabrina wasn’t cruel, Sabrina was- kissing her. Soft, gentle kisses, just at the corner of Lilith’s mouth. 

“I  _ need  _ you,”

She caught Sabrina’s chin in her firm grip, holding her still, “You must promise me something in return.”

She’d startled her, and Sabrina stared unblinking up at her, “Anything,” she whispered. 

“I will rule beside you, not as an advisor, not as a regent, as  _ queen _ ,” said Lilith, “Promise me this and I’ll never leave your side.”

“Yes, yes, I promise,” Sabrina said, the color beginning to return to her cheeks. 

Lilith ducked her head, and kissed her again. 


End file.
